


A Substitute Wife

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Breeding Kink, Dom!Wilbur, Egg Laying, M/M, Oviposition, Size Difference, Sub!Quackity, Teratophilia, What Have I Done, degradation kink, dragon!wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Quackity might regret fucking a dragon, if laying eggs didn't feel so good
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 340





	A Substitute Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing! <3

“Oh Jesus-” Quackity doubled over, pressing his hands to the floor as his legs gave out. He panted, eyes wide and mouth gaping as shivers wracked his fame. There’s pressure, the eggs pushing inside, wanting him to push. And as slick drips down his legs he can’t help the choked moan. It should hurt right? Why does it feel so good? He feels Wilbur's claws on his back, softly trailing down until they reach his booty shorts. 

His body jerks, a desperate moan escaping at the sound and feel of tearing fabric. The dragon tears through the flimsy material with a pleased rumble and Quackity swallows and shivers as the cool air hits his bare ass and thighs.

“My what a pretty picture you make, you whore,” Wilbur chuckles darkly and he spreads his legs a little, trying to ease the pressure. The words make his cock twitch, he’s already so hard between his thighs that it almost hurts.

He feels an egg push against his entrance and he whimpers, cursing in Spanish and he bears down, gasping harshly as it begins to stretch him. The slickness helps and knowing he can take more… Wilbur hadn’t been small after all. Quackity had been afraid he’d break, but he’d discovered he was pretty flexible. Especially when the dragon had him in one hand, legs pushed up above his head, using him like a toy while he whined and groaned out the dragon’s name.

Wilbur rubs his back with his snout, huffing out a breath of hot air. He bites his lip and pushes, cock twitching as he whimpers, his hole stretching around the first egg. He clenches around it with a moan before he focuses on relaxing, gasping. 

With a choked sound he finally feels the egg slip out, a soft wet thump as it falls between his legs. Quackity feels himself sweating and he leans forwards, shaking as he buries his face in his arms, thighs spreading even more. He can feel another egg coming, his face flushed as he pants.

“Aren’t you such a good substitute wife?” Wilbur's voice is soft, as soft as the deep dragon’s voice can be. Quackity gasps when the dragon licks over his throbbing hole and twitching cock, choking out a groan as the second egg stretches him wide.

“Fuh-fuck your wife, she’s not as good as me,” Quackity tries for some of his usual confidence but it comes out as a gasping mess, muffled into his arms. He groans deeply, trembling as he pushes out the second egg, “I want you to do this again, keep breeding me.”

The dragon growls and claws trail down his back again and over the curve of his bare ass, “how about you finish laying those eggs baby, stop trying to tempt me to fuck them back inside you.”

Quackity lets out a shuddering groan at that, clenching on the third egg and feeling his cock drip. Just the thought makes his eyes roll. He wants that, wants that huge cock buried inside him again, making his belly bulge and press against his cock.

With one final push the last egg slips out of him, leaving him twitching and feeling empty. He almost collapses, his mind all fluffy and chest heaving with heavy breaths. He’s almost there, his body thrumming with pleasure and heat. “Nnh Wilbur..”

“What a dirty little mess you are Quackity,” the dragon licks over his hole and he rocks back into it with a desperate sound. Wilbur chuckles and nuzzles his snout against the back of his thigh, “I should clean you up.”


End file.
